


Clear as Cole

by orphan_account



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Adorable Cole, Awkward Conversations, Cole (Dragon Age) Talks A Lot, Cute Cole (Dragon Age), Fluff, Helpful Cole, Helpful Cole (Dragon Age), Herald's Rest, Human Cole (Dragon Age), Minor Blackwall/Josephine Montilyet, Minor Cassandra Pentaghast/Varric Tethras, Minor Female Lavellan/Cullen Rutherford, Minor Iron Bull/Dorian Pavus, Multi, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Snippets, elora lavellan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 13:38:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7894723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snippets of Cole at Skyhold, showing compassion, bringing laughter and making many blush. </p><p>^These wont be in any specific order. I'll be adding them as I think of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clear as Cole

**Author's Note:**

> I hope some of you enjoy the confusion of pre-romance awkwardness.

Cole sat in the Herald’s Rest, his feet tucked up onto his chair. He tilted his head and watched as Varric, Cullen, Blackwall and The Iron Bull each drank their ale in silence. They were exhausted. Cullen, Blackwall and the Iron Bull had spent a large portion of the day sparing, and Varric, well, he’d been up all night writing the next Chapter of Swords & Shields. Cole tried to ignore their voices. Always thinking, never saying.

“Does ale help?” He asked quietly.

The Iron Bull let out a throaty laugh. “Drinking helps everything.”

Cole nodded gently, continuing to sit in silence. The other men, chuckled and shared stories over their ale. Cole smiling along, happy to be a part of something.

“Fierce, but tender, hold him close, hands make knots in his hair.” Cole whispered to himself. The four men in his company stopped almost in unison. “Fear and excitement. Hidden desire. Want him to know.”

Varric chuckled at the group, as he looked around. The Iron Bull shook his fist in the air triumphantly and Cullen and Blackwall were both blushing intensely.

“Now. Now.” Varric laughed. “The Kid didn’t mention names. Don’t get ahead of yourselves.”

“They’re coming now.” Cole whispered pointing to the door of the Herald’s Rest. The four men watched the door with anticipation each hoping to see their interest step through.

The door flew wide open as Sera stepped in. Quickly followed by Inquisitor Elora, Cassandra, Leliana, Dorian and Josephine.

“Well, shit.” Varric muttered, with a low chuckle. Blackwall almost choked when he saw Josephine enter and Cullen muttered something to the maker whilst rubbing the back of his neck and avoiding making eyes at the Inquisitor. The Iron Bull gave a wink to Dorian and Varric ran his gaze over the Seekers long legs.

“Heart pounding. Too much to take.” Cole whispered before disappearing.


End file.
